1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system that can be used with a motorcycle, and mounting assemblies that can be used to mount the main unit of the system to the motorcycle. The communication system includes a radar and/or detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most radar detectors are designed for use inside or with automobiles. Unfortunately, it is more challenging to adapt radar detectors for use with motorcycles.
First, noise is a major problem, because the road noise cannot be insulated or blocked out. Wind and engine noises also pose similar problems. As a result, the motorcycle rider cannot hear audible alerts issued by the radar detector.
Second, the rider often cannot see visual alerts being emitted by the radar detector because the radar detector is often mounted at a location that is outside the rider's visual field. In addition, motorcycles also receive more direct sunlight than automobiles, and the direct sunlight can make it difficult for the rider to see the displays on the radar detector.
Third, riders often wear gloves when riding. The buttons on conventional radar detectors are small, so they are difficult to actuate when wearing gloves.
Fourth, mounting a radar detector to a motorcycle can be challenging because one must find a location on a motorcycle that provides a good fit, is visually appealing, and does not interfere with the rider's operation of the motorcycle.
Fifth, waterproofing can also be a problem. Conventional automobile radar detectors are not waterproof, and are therefore not well suited for use with motorcycles.
Many of these issues also apply to the provision of any communication unit on a motorcycle. For example, audio devices (e.g., radios, music players), phones, and similar appliances will experience similar problems as a radar detector when used with a motorcycle.